


Blue

by LaughableLament



Series: Comment Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drunk Dean, Gen, Gross misuse of Star Wars quotes, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Dean's first run-in with the fae folk happened long before he realized...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



Dean wandered away from the light and warmth of the bonfire, steadying himself against the nearest tree. And the next one. And the next. The cheerleader he’d followed to this lame ass party had passed out in his lap (dammit all) and he needed to take a –

_Whoa._

He staggered as a blue-white light flickered to life just ahead of him. Blasted him good too before it winked out. Night blind, he blundered forward. Looked back over his shoulder to see if he was far enough out from the party to –

_Oof._

And down he went, toes tangled in a patch of gnarled roots, elbows hard on the forest floor. He rested his forehead on his fists. He’d get up in a minute, just needed a minute. If he could crawl his way over to that stump right there. If he could pull up to his knees he could –

_Dammit!_

The light blinded him again. This time, when his eyes re-re-adjusted, he saw a girl (awesome). Obviously some hippie free-love flower chick, too, ’cause she was up on an exposed piece of rock dressed in nothin’ but her hairdo and twirling around in circles like a –

_Glurp._

Okay, probably better not to think too much about twirling.

DEAN. I AM YOUR FATHER.

_James Earl Jones?_

From this day forward, Dean resolved, he was never drinkin’ Jagermeister again. Hauling himself to his knees he mustered up his finest bravado. “You s’posed to be Darth Vader or Mufasa?”

The girl just kept on twirling.

SEARCH YOUR FEELINGS. YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE.

So. Darth Vader then. “Hey, uh, listen, sister, that’s a pretty neat trick throwin’ your voice like that n’ all and hey. Great choice of movie too but I’m crystal clear on who my Dad – ”

JOIN ME, AND WE CAN RULE THE GALAXY AS FATHER AND SON.

_Oookaaay._

Dean shook his head to clear it a little. Maybe somebody had slipped him something. Were there mushrooms on that pizza from earlier? Maybe they were the funny kind of mushr –

IT IS YOUR DESTINY.

_Screw this._

Getting his feet underneath him, Dean stood, wobbled, stood. “I’m outta here.” He turned back toward the bonfire. Just gonna have to piss in front of people. He’d done worse in his life. He rallied all five of his functioning brain cells and took a step. Another. Another.

IMPRESSIVE. MOST IMPRESSIVE.

_Whatever._

The party was dying down by the time he got back, most of these pussies passing out or heading home. Weird. The bash was in full swing when Angie? Wait, Allie? Or was it – when cheerleader slumped into his chest. Too fucked up to drive (obviously), he stumbled his way to the car and curled up in the backseat to sleep it off.

**

Fata Turchina flopped down on her rock and rested her chin in her hand. Kids these days. It got harder every century to lure them away to Avalon. Glum, she cursed stupid Oberon and his bright idea to “meet the young ones where they are.” Stupid Oberon and his stupid, stupid leadership seminars.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/623456.html?thread=85766752#t85766752):
> 
> "When the rock with a little blue fairy dancing on top of it begins speaking to him in the Darth Vader voice—and begins the conversation with “Dean, I am your father”—Dean realized its way past time to stop drinking."
> 
> A/N: So yeah... I took liberties with the Blue Fairy. I beg forgiveness of all _Pinocchio_ and _Once Upon a Time_ fans and throw myself on your mercy.


End file.
